Optical link handshake schemes may test an optical link between transceivers of optical modules before data communication over the optical link. Presently, optical link handshake schemes may be controlled by switches or routers that are external to and communicatively coupled with the optical modules. Laser eye safety mechanisms may also be controlled by the switches or routers. Current optical link handshake schemes may be complex having a large number of link handshake states (e.g., more than three).